Archive:Arhpos
Arhpos is a Draenei Death Knight currently employed by The Lionheart Company in Stormwind City. General Information *'Birthplace:' Draenor *'Age: '''Unknown *'Nicknames:' N/A *'Eye Color: Glacial blue *'Height: '''6'11" Arhpos can usually be found in Old Town in Stormwind, or walking around Stormwind City. Background While Arhpos keeps to herself when it comes to her past, her acquaintances know that she was once a paladin. She served the Argent Dawn before she fell in battle and was raised as a Death Knight. ''((The information contained from here on out wouldn't be known by anyone ICly except for potential participants... If you wish to work yourself into her storyline, please contact me in-game first.)) Early Life Arhpos remembers little of her early childhood; most of it was spent in an orphanage. She does not remember her real parents, nor does she know what fate might have befallen them. However, in childhood she chose to believe they were warriors of her people and died defending Shattrath City from the brutal orc skirmishes that punctuated most of her early years. As soon as she came of age, she began down the path of becoming a vindicator of the Aldor. Anchorites and Vindicators alike were impressed by her ability to channel the Light into protective and healing spells. While she was entirely competent in battle, her true calling was aiding others in the battlefront. As a young vindicator, Arhpos was involved in minor skirmishes with the orcs, but her real test was the siege laid by Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves. As the battle raged on, Arhpos proved to be a phenomenal battle cleric. The Journey to Azeroth As word spread around Shattrath City about the possibility of a resurgence of the Scourge in Azeroth, the Argent Dawn was quick to recruit warm bodies for what they deemed an imminent threat of invasion. Excited with the prospect of exploring a new world, and bolstered by the tales of Exodar Draenei who had crossed back into Outland with tales of adventure, Arhpos enlisted to aid in the war effort. In a matter of days, she was deployed to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plagueland, where reports of increased Scourge activity had raised fears of a large Scourge mobilization. It was around then that she met Eshana Nightwind, a night elf that became her closest friend, and eventually her lover. At first, it seemed like her routine was relatively dull... Daily patrols, slaying any and all Scourge they ran into along the way. However, as days turned into weeks of anticipation, the Scourge patrols became increasingly daring, overwhelming the Argent Dawn troops and causing casualties. Finally, a small contingent of soldiers was put together to investigate the situation and report what the necropolis Scourge was up to. Arhpos and Eshana were both assigned to the party. Death and Resurrection As the small battalion hacked its way through the Scourge patrols and reached the blight-infested lands around Naxxramas, the scope of the operation increasingly obvious: something big was about to happen. Little did they know that the necropolis was being moved to Northrend in preparation for a far more sinister plan. One night, the battalion woke up to the rumbling ground: dozens of ghouls charged at them, followed by rotting abominations. While they attempted to put up a fight, they were incredibly outnumbered. Arhpos fell early, being struck by an abomination as she attempted to heal Eshana. The entire battalion fell; it was only the beginning of their long journey into a life of service to the Scourge. Service to the Scourge and Emancipation Arhpos remembers only fragments of her time serving the Scourge. Begging wails, images of razed farmlands and the distinct stench of burning flesh all creep up on her when she tries to sleep, so she usually doesn't; there is no rest for the dead. Over the weeks, memories about her early training have begun to return, some quite painful, and taking a toll on her. Her first concrete memories of her service are from the days preceding the Battle of Light's Hope. She also distinctly remember running into Eshana, who was also raised as a death knight, and mention of others beginning to break free from the Lich King's control. During the Battle, Arhpos saw faces of those she knew in life, and constantly hesitated; however, the turn of events spared her from having to make the decision between her own life and those of her old allies. She never did find Eshana after the battle; Arhpos assumed he had been slain. Current Events After the proclamation of armistice to the Knights of the Ebon Blade, Arhpos traveled to Stormwind, frequenting the local taverns. Her ability to channel -or even feel- the Light was gone, and in its place a feeling of emptiness and a newfound anger stirred within her. During one of her visits to the Pig and Whistle, she was approach by Jeth Holywrought, the boss of The Lionheart Company, and offered work. Finding herself without any other purpose, she accepted. In recent weeks, Arhpos has begun coming to terms with what she now is, and accepting her condition as a second opportunity at life, no longer limited by the restrictions and rules of a strict morality. However, a letter from Acherus regarding an Ebon Blade prisoner who mentions her name in his sleep complicates everything; the man claims to be Eshana, her former lover. He was captured in Icecrown, still serving as a Death Knight for the Scourge. Now Arhpos must choose between a new life with no strings attached or facing her past, knowing the potential personal cost of doing so. Personality As is to be expected of a newly freed Death Knight, Arhpos tends to keep to herself while surrounded by strangers. However, once she befriends someone, or around fellow Lionhearts, vestiges of her living self sometimes surface; an occasional smile, perhaps even laughter. The latest developments regarding Eshana have left her somewhat distraught, but they have also given her new hope that perhaps she can turn him, as silly as it seems. This results in her behavior being considerably more aloof than usual, and her reactions to objectionable behavior being far less ruthless than normal. While Arhpos is interested in making new acquaintances, her sharp responses and excessive bluntness often drive potentials away. She also has a slight disdain for humans she does not know well; the exact reason why is, at this point, unknown. Related Links *[http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lionheart_Company '''The Lionheart Company] *[http://wyrmrest.wikia.com/wiki/Jeth_Holywrought Jeth Holywrought] Category:Archived Characters